


In a secluded barn

by fortytworedvines



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut, enjoying each other the way they're made to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines
Summary: Serena's been working too hard so Bernie takes her for a weekend away. In a barn.





	1. Kitchen

Serena got out of the car and looked around, sceptically. “It’s a barn, Bernie.”

“A _converted_ barn. Bed, kitchen, sofa, it’s got the lot.”

Serena sighed, then smiled. “Well, okay then. Lead on.”

Bernie carried their suitcase along the paved path to the door, tapped in the security code and pushed it open. Serena stepped in and gazed around. “Not just any barn,” she murmured with a grin.

The living space was open plan, with several luxurious looking sofas, a kitchen that was so shiny she didn’t know how they’d dare use it, and a wood burning stove. On a mezzanine level, there was the bed (king size) and, she presumed, bathroom.

Bernie watched her. “Did I do okay?”

“It’s wonderful darling. Thank you.”

“You deserve it. This weekend is all about treating you, Serena. You’ve been working too hard.”

 

Serena pushed her chair back from the table with a comfortable groan. “That was lovely, thanks for cooking.”

“Reheating, you mean,” Bernie said with a grin as she picked up the plates and cleared them to the sink.

Serena waved a hand vaguely, “You were the one who thought of it. Take the credit.”

Bernie didn’t sit back down, instead moved behind Serena. Serena smiled as capable fingers found the knots in her shoulders and began to knead them out.

“You’re still wound up,” Bernie murmured.

“Hmm. Been on the go for too long to fix it with just a sit down and a meal, I’m afraid.” She closed her eyes as Bernie continued her ministrations, trying to let go of all the worries she had been carrying around and fixate on the here-and-now; the quiet of the kitchen, the sense of Bernie close behind her, the firm, loving touch of her hands. She sighed, then shivered as Bernie’s fingers brushed the side of her neck. “That’s nice.”

Bernie’s fingers found her neck again, firmer this time. Serena felt a rush of desire, squirmed slightly in her chair.

“Alright, darling?” Bernie’s hands moved forward to deftly undo the top buttons of her blouse, stroking along her collarbones.

“Uh huh.”

“I’ve missed this,” Bernie said, as her hands found their way under Serena’s blouse, “We’ve barely had a moment to ourselves for weeks.”

Serena gasped as Bernie cupped her breasts, “I’ve missed it too.” She tipped her head back as Bernie caressed her, thumbed her nipples into stiffness.

“You’re so gorgeous.”

Bernie’s hands vanished suddenly and Serena opened her eyes as Bernie tugged her legs gently apart and knelt between them.

“Bernie...”

“Up,” Bernie ordered, and Serena lifted herself slightly so that Bernie could pull down trousers and underwear. For a moment they stared at each other. Serena could read so much desire, so much _love_ , in Bernie’s eyes that she could have cried. And then Bernie moved in, fingers gripping Serena’s thighs tightly, nosing into Serena’s curls.

“Oh god, Bernie.” Serena stretched out one arm to brace herself against the table while her other hand flew to grip Bernie’s messy hair.

“I haven’t even touched you yet,” Bernie said, amused. Then one finger traced through damp, coarse curls. “You’re very wet,” she remarked, casually.

“It’s been a while,” Serena gasped.

“I’m going to make the most of it.”

Serena groaned as Bernie’s tongue found her, licking gently, teasingly circling around her clit.

“Delicious,” Bernie said and Serena nearly came then. “What do you want?”

“Inside… please.” Bernie obeyed and Serena’s head fell back. “God, you’re good at this.”

“I aim to please,” Bernie said as she replaced tongue with fingers and Serena groaned again at the fullness. Serena looked down as Bernie rested her head against her thigh. Bernie smiled up at her, lazily, as her fingers twisted in and out of Serena. “I’ve been thinking about this for ages,” she said, conversationally, “Secluded barn, middle of nowhere. All the places I could fuck you.”

Serena shuddered with a rush of desire, tugged Bernie’s hair hard. Bernie grinned.

“Is… is that all you’ve got planned for the weekend?” Serena managed eventually. She gasped as another finger stretched her deliciously.

“Why, do you want to do something else?” Bernie asked, pretending concern.

“...no...”

“Good girl.” Bernie dipped her head, licked Serena’s clit firmly and Serena came with a cry.


	2. Sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy Saturday morning

A lazy Saturday morning. Bernie couldn’t remember the last time they’d had one of those. They hadn’t even bothered to get dressed yet, simply slipped on dressing gowns to have a leisurely breakfast with plenty of coffee. And now they were lying full length on the sofa, watching a re-run of an Agatha Christie. Her arms were wrapped around Serena, whose back was pressed into her front. Bernie nuzzled into her hair, inhaled the lovely scent of her shampoo. Serena seemed to be transfixed by the television – Bernie couldn’t remember the last time either of them had watched anything that wasn’t Jason-approved – but Bernie was rapidly becoming more interested in the way that Serena’s dressing gown was open at the top, displaying a hint of breast to her view. Without really thinking about it, she slipped her hand inside the inviting opening, to squeeze gently. She felt Serena relax into her touch, although she said nothing. Bernie ran her fingers over her breast, enjoying the soft weight. Her other hand tugged the dressing gown a little more open, caressed her other breast as well and she watched as a flush spread across Serena’s chest. So beautiful, Bernie thought. She didn’t get to just sit and admire as much as she’d like.

She rolled a nipple between her fingers and smiled to herself as Serena drew a juddering breath. She pinched both nipples, then rubbed her palms over them, feeling them grow firmer. Serena squirmed back into her as Bernie alternately kneaded and pinched.

Bernie let her top hand slip lower, gently loosened the tie of Serena’s dressing gown, stroking her rounded stomach. She couldn’t get enough of Serena’s body, how soft and tempting it felt. Slowly she pulled the tie completely undone, ran her hand along the dip of Serena’s waist, over her hip, along the top of her thigh. Serena moved, lifting her leg ever so slightly. Bernie grinned to herself, ran her hand the length of her body once again: breast – waist – hip – thigh, before letting her fingers slip down into neat curls.

Serena shifted under her touch, giving Bernie the space to dip her fingers between her legs. Bernie hummed to herself as she encountered silky dampness. Gently, she ran a finger up – down – then, slowly, into Serena’s warmth. In her arms Serena gave a soft sigh of satisfaction.

No rush, Bernie thought, as she dipped her finger lazily in and out of Serena. Her other hand squeezed a neglected breast. Life didn’t get better than this.

Serena’s hand covered Bernie’s, and Bernie smothered a laugh in Serena’s hair as Serena firmly took another of Bernie’s fingers and pressed it into her. Bernie added a third, just for good measure, feeling Serena stretch to accommodate her. She began to work her fingers more decisively, setting a steady pace as Serena’s breathing quickened. Before long, she felt Serena begin to tighten around her fingers, pressed a thumb to her clit and hummed as Serena’s walls fluttered and clenched.

Serena relaxed in her arms and she withdrew carefully, licked her fingers clean.

“Alright, Campbell?” It was the first word either of them had spoken in an hour.

“Mmm.”

“Enjoying the Agatha Christie?” She asked, laughter colouring her voice.

Serena twisted in her arms, grinned at her and kissed her. “You know perfectly well I haven’t been paying any attention to it.”

“Me neither,” Bernie admitted.

“Really? I would never have guessed.” Serena propped herself up on an arm, smiled down at Bernie. “That was… very enjoyable.”

“Glad to hear it. Anything you want to do now?”

Serena kissed her again. “This is perfect.”


	3. Bed

Serena pushed the door closed behind them. “Lovely restaurant, superb dinner, and now I could do with some dessert.”

Bernie threw her jacket over the sofa and looked at her quizzically. “But you said you didn’t want any earlier.”

Serena took her hand, pulled her gently over to the staircase. “I’m not talking about food, Bernie.”

“Oh.”

Serena grinned as Bernie’s eyes darkened, led her slowly up the stairs to their bed. “You’ve let me do a lot of relaxing this weekend,” she murmured as she pushed Bernie down into the pillows, “And I’m very grateful,” she stroked Bernie’s cheek, trailed her fingers down her neck to begin undoing the buttons of her shirt, “But I think it’s time I… exerted... myself.”

Bernie looked up at her, a pink flush spreading over her cheeks. “I’m all yours.”

Serena took her time divesting Bernie of her clothes. Made sure that her fingertips caressed her as she removed each item, watched as the flush spread over Bernie’s slim, pale body. Bernie tried to reach for her but she pushed her back down each time. “No, darling.”

“But, Serena...”

“You’re not behaving,” Serena held Bernie’s delicate wrists pinned to the bed. “Can’t have that.” She reached under the bed to find the scarves she’d stashed earlier, in anticipation. Bernie lay still as she tied one around her wrist, looping it up to tie to the headboard. “Alright?” she asked softly.

“More than,” Bernie whispered back, huskily.

Serena kissed her softly, then tied her other wrist as well. She stepped back from the bed to admire her handiwork. “You’re beautiful,” she said, and licked her lips. Bernie’s eyes tracked the path of her tongue. “I’ll be back in a minute,” she said, winking before she turned tail and headed down the stairs.  
“Serena!” Bernie’s voice floated down to her and she grinned to herself.

She found the item she was looking for in the back of the cupboard, where she’d hidden it as soon as she’d spotted it. Bernie had done the shopping for the weekend and probably had different plans for its use, but Serena thought she probably wouldn’t mind. Not, of course, that she was in any position to object.

She climbed the stairs slowly, holding the item behind her back, letting anticipation fizz in her veins.

“What are you up to?” Bernie asked, straining a little against the scarves.

“Patience, darling.” Serena perched on the edge of the bed, quickly divested herself of trousers and blouse. Then she turned to look at Bernie, let her eyes wander slowly.

“Serena...” Bernie’s eyes held a warning note even as she forced herself to relax into the bed.

“You’re delicious,” she traced the old scar between Bernie’s breasts, “Good enough to eat. Just need a little...” She picked up the can of squirty cream, “Decoration.”

“You’re not going to…?!”

Serena smiled wickedly, shook the can, and squirted a large dollop of cream onto Bernie’s nipple. Bernie shivered at the sudden cold.

“Fuck, Serena.”

“Gorgeous.” Serena adorned the other nipple similarly. “Don’t wriggle, darling.”

“You’re going to make a mess of the sheets,” Bernie gasped.

Serena bent over her carefully to kiss her on the mouth. “No, I’m not. I’m going to thoroughly enjoy you.” And then she took a cream-covered nipple in her mouth, licking it gently, enjoying the taste of Bernie mixed with cream, enjoying the whispered _fuck_ that Bernie was repeating. When it was clean, she headed over to the other one, rolling her tongue round it till Bernie was straining against the scarves.

“There, nice and clean,” she said as she sat up. “You, darling, are the best dessert anybody could wish for.” She picked up the can again, contemplated Berne’s body.

“Where next?” Bernie asked hoarsely.

Serena sprayed along the length of Bernie’s collarbones, following the shock of the cold cream with the warmth of her tongue, relishing the way that Bernie squirmed underneath her. When she sat up, Bernie was trembling.

“Serena.”  
“Just a little longer, darling.” The next spray ran between Bernie’s breasts, then circled them carefully. With an eye to Bernie’s flushed face, Serena threw the can on the floor and bent to her work, holding Bernie in place with gentle hands on her ribs as she licked, savouring the sweet taste of the cream and the tang of Bernie’s skin. As she cleaned the last drop of cream from Bernie’s pale skin she slipped her fingers between Bernie’s legs, traced damp folds.

“Finally.” Bernie’s voice cracked and her eyes fluttered shut as Serena entered her carefully.

Without removing her fingers from Bernie, Serena took a quick swig of water from the bottle she’d stashed by the bed, then climbed carefully over Bernie’s legs, nudged her thighs until she had space to settle between them.

“This is the real treat,” she murmured as she followed fingers with tongue, pressed a kiss to Bernie’s clit, licked it as Bernie juddered beneath her.

She moved her fingers slowly and grinned as Bernie’s legs found their way to her shoulders. Usually by now Bernie’s fingers would be in her hair, coaxing her on, and she relished the thought that this time she was in complete control. She moved slightly, nipped Bernie’s thigh and set to work to raise a series of red marks along thigh and hip, all the while keeping the lazy rhythm of her fingers.

“Alright darling?” she murmured.

“Nnng,” was the only response from Bernie.

“What do you need?”

“You know what I need,” was Bernie’s hoarse reply, “Awful woman.”

Serena laughed. “I love you too.” Then, taking pity, she resumed her ministrations on Bernie’s clit, quickened the pace of her fingers until Bernie’s thighs were tight with tension. “I’ve got you darling,” she whispered, sucked Bernie’s clit firmly as Bernie came with a cry.

Serena worked her through it until Bernie’s legs slipped from her shoulders and then she removed herself carefully, climbed up the bed to untie Bernie and wrap her arms around her, holding her tightly.

“Well?” she queried when Bernie’s heartbeat had returned to normal.

Bernie kissed her nose. “We could definitely do that again sometime.” Then she disentangled herself from Serena, swung her legs off the bed with a groan.

“Where are you going?”

“Shower, I’m all sticky.” Bernie looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. “Joining me?”

 

After a shower and quick return to bed prompted by the fact that they were now far too old to comfortably have sex in the shower, Serena curled her exhausted body into Bernie’s arms. “This has been absolutely perfect, thank you.”

“You mean just now or the weekend in general?”

“All of it.” Serena ran her fingers through Bernie’s slightly damp hair, smiled at the quiet hum of Bernie’s appreciation.

“We’ll have another holiday soon,” Bernie promised. “Maybe somewhere exotic.”

“I don’t need exotic, Bernie. A quiet cottage in the middle of nowhere with my gorgeous girlfriend and nothing to do except her is absolutely fine.”

“Hussy,” Bernie said with a quiet laugh. “I adore you, Serena. I can’t think of anything better.”

Serena snuggled herself closer. “Good.”


End file.
